


A Simple Affair

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Permanently Unfinished [3]
Category: Bandom, Green Day
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Adrienne arrives home early, only to walk in on something she never wanted to see.





	1. Discovery

Outside the door of her home, Adrienne could hear Billie’s voice coming from the inside, along with another voice that she couldn’t quite hear. She stopped to listen, confused as to who else was in the house.

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you, babe.” Adrienne’s heart stopped dead at those words, but she continued to listen, pressing herself closer to the door. “I love you.”

Who could he be talking to? Adrienne racked her brain for anyone Billie had shown even the slightest interest in, but aside from herself, she came up blank. She was having trouble thinking of anyone else he even interacted with on a regular basis, aside from the band. Maybe Britt? It didn’t seem very likely, but she needed to rule it out anyway. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Mike and Britt’s home number.

“Adie, what’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, just- is Britt there?”

“Yeah, she’s just reading a book, want me to get her?”

Whoever Billie was with, it wasn’t Britt then, not that she’d really considered the possibility. Who did that leave, though?

“Oh, no, I don’t want to bother her if she’s busy, tell her I’ll call her later.”

“Will do. Bye Adie.”

“Bye Mike, thanks.”

With that, she hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She had to find out who Billie was with. Steeling herself, she pressed her ear against the door again, and hearing nothing, quietly pushed it open. She stopped in the entryway, listening for any sign that she’d been heard. Nothing. She crept towards the open door to the living room, and peeked around the wall.

Her eyes widened at what she saw: Billie and Tre were on the couch, entangled in each others grasps. Both of them were too absorbed in their actions to notice her, and when she heard a loud groan from Tre, she silently exited to the porch. She quickly made her way back to her car, sliding inside almost without thought. 

Billie and Tre.

Billie was sleeping with Tre. 

Billie had said he loved Tre. 

Wiping away the tears starting to form in her eyes, she threw the car into reverse, and backed down her driveway. Mike. Mike would know what to do in a situation like this,- and who else could she trust?- she had to go see Mike.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Adrienne knocked on the door to Britt and Mike’s house, hoping that they hadn’t decided to go out in the short time since she’d called them. A few seconds later, Mike answered the door, looking slightly confused.

“Hey, Adrienne, Britt just went out to get- Adie, what’s wrong?” A concerned look came over Mike’s face as he took in the expression and dried tears on her own.

“It’s Billie, he’s,” she choked back a sob, “he’s having an affair.” With that, she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. She started crying, reality truly settling in as Mike pulled her into a hug. He gently took her into the kitchen, sitting both of them at the kitchen table. He patted her shoulder as he waited for her to stop crying, and when she had calmed down slightly, asked, “What happened?” 

“I got home from my sister’s house, a few hours earlier than I said I would, because my nephew was sick, and, I, I could hear Billie talking to someone, telling them he loved them, and I snuck inside, and, and…” she trailed off, almost unable to even think the rest of the sentence, but at a look from Mike, she pressed on. “Billie is having an affair with Tre.”

She looked at the expression on Mike’s face. He seemed surprised, but not nearly as shocked as she would have expected. Almost as if- no, it couldn’t be- but, what if?

“Mike,” there was a quiet fury in her voice, “did you know about this?” she demanded.

“I, well, I had some suspicions, but no, I never knew for sure, and, I, no.”

She glared.

“I swear, Adie, if I’d actually known for sure, I would have told you as soon as I found out.”

“Fine, I believe you. But what do you mean you had ‘suspicions’?”

“Oh, when we were younger, back when we’d basically just started, it sort of seemed like Billie and Tre were maybe attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it- as far as I knew- and I just assumed that I’d read things wrong. It’s not like it was particularly odd for Tre to flirt with everyone, or for Billie to go along with it for a laugh.”

She folded her arms on the table and laid her face on them. “What am I going to do, Mike. They’ve clearly been doing this for a while. If they’ve been doing this since they met, how am I supposed to…”

“I think that you need to talk to Billie, Adie. That’s the only way you can anything’s going to get resolved.” Mike’s voice was gentle, but a hint of firmness bled through. She knew he was right. She had to talk to Billie. But…

“I don’t know if I can face going in there right now. What if they’re still there? I can’t see that again, I just can’t.”

“Aww, come on, Tre’s not that bad looking,” Mike joked, making her giggle despite herself. “Come on, I’ll go with you. And let me text Britt, you’re staying here tonight.”

“Thank you, Mike, really, thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to her house was a solemn one. Mike had texted Britt, filling her in on what was going on. Adrienne had focused on the road, refusing to let her mind wander to what would happen when they reached her house. Her brief reprieve was cut short, however, when they reached her driveway. No turning back now, she thought, as she climbed out of her car. With Mike behind her, she unlocked the door, gesturing for him to stay quiet as she eased the door open.  
Once inside, they made their way noiselessly into the living room, stopping as they too in the sight in front of them. 

Much to Adrienne’s relief, both men on the sofa seemed to be fully clothed once again, at least from what she could see showing out from the blanket they were wrapped in. They were both asleep on the sofa, heads resting against each other’s and their bodies tangled underneath the blanket. Arms crossed, Mike cleared his throat loudly and deliberately, shocking the two out of their sleep. Billie and Tre both shot up, quickly struggling free of each other and looking like deers caught in the headlights of a speeding car as they took in her and Mike standing there.  
“Fuck,” said Billie.  
…  
“What the hell are you doing?” yelled Adrienne, after a beat of stunned silence as all parties processed what was going on.

“I can explain!” said Billie. She stared pointedly at him.

“No I can’t,” he recanted.

It was then that Tre finally unfroze from his stunned silence. Looking quickly from Adrienne to Mike and back, Tre stood up and bolted out the door. She could hear the living room door slam just as Mike began to call for him to stop. Mike made as if to follow him, but she stopped him with a resigned,

“No, let him go.” She turned her attention back to Billie. “How long has this been going on, Billie?”

Billie shifted nervously, seeming to shrink under her glare. She waited. Finally, he said, “About three hours. Or twenty years. But mostly three hours.”

Adrienne didn't know how to respond. Twenty years? That was longer than they had been married. But what did he mean by three hours?

“Explain. Everything, from the very beginning.” She sighed, wishing for a cup of coffee. Or for this to all be a dream, where she'd wake up and she and Billie would laugh about the absurdity of him having an affair- and with Tre of all people. 

She looked to her side and realized that Mike had vacated the living room. She hadn't heard the car, so she knew he hadn't left, but was instead giving her and Billie privacy that she wasn't sure she wanted. 

“I… when… about twenty years ago…” Billie closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he needed to say next. “I've been in love with Tre since I met him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo, actually updating for once! I swear I'll get better at that...

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm charotte-lancer.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
